Le coeur et l'obsession
by yllimilly
Summary: OLDFIC. Téa veut mettre la main sur le puzzle millénaire, mais n'est pas la seule à le convoiter.
1. Seuls

Le coeur et l'obsession

Histoire (ré)écrite par Milly

NOTES  
Je dois admettre que Téa n'est pas tout à fait elle-même dans cette fic... ;) Et il va y avoir un personnage original dans les chapitres à venir. L'histoire est un peu dure - des personnages qui se font mal entre eux, qui deviennent fous et cruels... Pour lecteurs avertis seulement!

"Donc, il y a deux Yugi... un loser, et un esprit tout-puissant... Je comprends maintenant.

Je comprends.

Mais pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on pas parlé? J'ai le droit de considérer que lorsqu'on se fait posséder par un esprit ancien, la première personne à qui on en parle, c'est à sa meilleure amie, pas à un énergumène albino qui fréquente notre école depuis quelques mois à peine!

J'ai été là pour Yuugi depuis qu'on est hauts comme trois pommes. Je l'ai consolé à la mort de ses parents, j'étais l'épaule sur laquelle il pleurait quand il se faisait battre par les idiots du quartier. Ça m'enrage de penser qu'il me cache encore tellement de choses dont je n'ai pas conscience. Ça m'enrage de le voir consacrer tout son temps à Duel Monsters alors qu'il n'en reste plus pour moi, sa meilleure amie.

Yami est innaccessible, c'est évident qu'il ne retournera jamais mes sentiments. Tout aussi évident que les sentiments que Yuugi me porte. Avant, c'était un gentil garçon, toujours là pour moi. Il était si chaleureux, et maintenant, il perd son énergie à se soucier de tout le monde. Et Yami, lui, il n'aime personne, il passe son temps à jouer les héros. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment un esprit aussi ancien pourrait tomber amoureux de moi? La différence d'âge est si grande qu'elle ne se calcule même pas."

Téa marchait distraitement, absorbée dans ses pensées. Bientôt, elle ralentit si bien qu'elle se sépara de la bande, et s'arrêta net. Ce qui la blessa tout de suite, c'était devoir que personne ne s'en était rendu compte. "On voit à quel point on compte pour ses amis"

Elle s'écarta du sentier, seule au beau milieu de la forêt de l'île des duelistes, et appuya on front contre un arbre. "Si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant... "

ooooo

Yuugi, Tristan et Joey se marraient beaucoup trop pour se rendre compte de la disparition de Téa. Des blagues que les filles n'apprécient pas en général. Ryou, timide comme à son habitude, se contentait d'acquiescer, de sourire, ou de rire doucement. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que le groupe avait décidé de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Le soleil qui quelques heures plus tôt brillait violemment au travers des cimes des arbres était sur le point de souhaiter la bonne nuit aux jeunes adolescents (et quelques adolescentes) laissés à eux-mêmes sur l'île.

Yuugi crut déceler au loin une clairière qui n'avait pas encore trouvé preneur.

-Joey! Tristan! On va pouvoir se reposer!

-Super! Je commence à être fatigué.

- ...

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- ... Téa ... elle n'est plus là...

-QUOI?!?

-Je vais la chercher, elle est surement restée sur le sentier!

Joey rougit. C'était toujours Yugi qui se portait volontaire avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. C'était toujours lui, le meilleur. Yugi prenait peut-être soin de ses amis, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment de savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient, au fond. Yugi ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il y a des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié, ou même l'affection. C'est décidé. Cette fois, c'est lui qui sauverait Téa!

-Non, moi j'irai!

-À qui parles-tu, Joey?

-Euh...

Tristan tournait en rond au milieu de la clairière, se demandant quoi faire, ne sachant par où commencer pour bâtir un campement. Bakura, dans sa sagesse, savait que le plus important était de se munir de la chaleur et de lumière; il avait déjà ramassé une bonne pile de branches sèches.

-Joey, Tristan, vous voulez bien m'aider à allumer le feu? Je ne sais pas si je serais capable...

C'était un mensonge. Il savait qu'en taquinant leur ego de mâle, Ryou pouvait leur faire faire n'importe quoi. Si c'est quelque chose d'utile, eh bien, tant mieux! Il laissa les deux brutes (ils n'étaient rien d'autre à ses yeux) et retourna sans peur aucune dans la forêt sombre qu'il semblait mystérieusement connaître comme la paume de sa main.

Tristan était déjà emballé à l'idée de jouer avec des allumettes. Joey n'était pas d'humeur, tout dépité qu'il était de s'être fait devancer une x-ième fois pas Yuugi.

-Mouais... j'imagine qu'on devrait s'y mettre si on veut manger un jour... Je commence à avoir drôlement faim!

-C'est drôle ça, je croyais que tu avais toujours faim, Wheeler!

ooooo

-Téa? Téa? Téaaaaaa!

Oh, elle percevait très bien les cris du garçon prépubère. Elle le savait courir vers elle, car sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte, et elle commençait à entendre le craquèlement des feuilles et desbranches cédant sous ses pieds.

Cachée derrière le tronc d'un grand arbre, elle savourant d'avance une victoire qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir son ancien Yugi, celui qui la supportait dans ses projets aussi bien que dans ses moments difficiles, le petit garçon normal qui jouait normalement à Duel Monsters avec elle, celui qui n'avait pas à porter le monde sur ses épaules...

-huff, huff, huff...

Yugi s'était arrêté tout près d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Ignorant sa présence, il se releva, et au moment ou il s'apprêtait à crier à nouveau, il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Une voix étrangement douce et mature parvint à son oreille.

-Je suis ici, Yuugi.

Elle souriait gentiment. Trop gentiment.

-Téa?

-Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter. Tout ira bien...

Le ton étrange de sa voix inquiétait Yuugi, qui ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne soit pas apeurée. Elle semblait heureuse de le revoir, mais pas de la façon dont il s'attendait. Elle lui prit la main comme on prend celle d'un petit enfant, et l'amena à l'écart du sentier. Yuugi, désireux de comprendre, l'interpella entre deux essouflements.

-Où étais-tu passée, huff, Téa? Huff, je, huff, j'étais inquiet tu sais!

Elle pencha la tête d'un drôle d'angle, haussant les sourcils comme si elle était agréablement surprise.

-Oh... Je suis ... touchée...

Téa failli rougir, mais la réussite de son plan était en jeu. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle les épaules frêles du garçon fermement de ses deux mains. Qui étaient drôlement plus fortes que ce que Yuugi avait imaginé.

-Que s'est-il passé, Téa? Est-tu blessée? As-tu mal en quelque part?

Elle se contenta de sourire, attendrie par le bon sentiment du garçon, sans pour autant lâcher prise.

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Yugi de rougir. Si près d'elle. Sans le regard des autres. Ça le rendait tout chose. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il voulait qu'il l'a tuojours trouvé plus belle que toutes les autres, qu'il a voulu qu'elle soit sa copine depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, qu'il aimerait se blottir dans ses bras pour oublier le poids immense qu'il portait seul. Qu'il voudrait tout partager avec elle. Et qu'il voudrait qu'elle partage tout avec lui. À commencer par ses lèvres.

Mais il avait peur; après tout, il était loin de comprendre les sentiments de Téa. Celle qui défendait tout le monde, même ceux dont personne ne veut, avec autant d'ardeur. Elle devait sûrement être amoureuse d'un garçon. Mais lequel? Le coeur de Téa recelait tant de secrets.

-T... Téa...

Elle pencha son visage près de celui de son ami. Ses yeux s'embrouillèrent... ou était-ce un signe de son égarement? Yuugi rougit de plus belle alors qu'elle prit son visage entre ses mains moites. Yuugi avait peur mais se sentait étrangement comblé. Ses bras glissèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'elle le collait contre un arbre. Bientôt elle allait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui demander.

-Yuugi ...

Le souffle du garçon se faisait fort, et elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le forçant à l'embrasser avec une douce rudesse qu'étaient les mains de la jeune fille serrant désespérément les bras du garçon. La crainte gagna rapidement la victime, pressée contre l'arbre, bientôt soulevé de terre par la fille dont le baiser imposé lui faisait l'effet d'une passion réprimée, enfin exposée en plein jour. Téa colla tout son corps contre le sien et haleta, retirant sa bouche de celle de Yugi, ses yeux exprimant une détresse

Il ne s'était pas abandonné.

Hors, l'abandon était nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de son plan. Elle vit dans les yeux du garçon une détresse indroyable.

Yuugi n'était désormais plus rien sans Yami. Il ne restait que l'enveloppe sans vie d'un gentil garçon. Une pâle ombre de l'ami qu'il avait jadis été pour elle.

L'arrivée de l'esprit ancien dans la vie de Yuugi n'a que nuit au garçon. Ce qui importait était de redonner confiance en Yuugi, le vrai, et non pas l'illusion qu'il est quelqu'un de grand lorsque Yami prend les commandes.

-Yuugi. Sèche tes larmes.

ooooo

J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires!

Milly


	2. Emprise

Obsession  
Une histoire (ré)écrite par Milly

Chapitre 2: Emprise

ooooo

Téa pressait les épaules frêles du garçon contre le tronc humide. Derrière l'arbre, la lueur du soleil couchant. Bientôt il serait difficile, presque impossible pour Yuugi de retrouver le chemin du campement. Les yeux hagards, la respiration forte, elle fixait avidement les lèvres du garçon, puis son regard se posa sur le puzzle millénaire. Affolé, Yuugi voulu y porter les mains, protecteur, mais la voix d'un étranger le fit sursauter et lâcher prise, comme s'il avait été pris entrain de commettre un délit.

-Hey, on peut rester avec vous pour la nuit?

-T'es bête, tu vois bien qu'ils veulent pas de nous!

Les deux garçons qui étaient arrivés à la hauteur de Yuugi et Téa sur le sentier reculèrent quand ils crurent réaliser que nos deux héros s'adonnaient à un moment intime. Yuugi voulu tourner la tête, pour leur parler et rompre le silence.

-On est désolés! On vous laisse, faites pas trop de bêtises!

Yuugi tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, mais son cri fut étouffé par les lèvres de Téa qui clignait de l'oeil aux deux garçons soudainement excités qui s'éloigaient en ricanant. Pas de tendresse, pas de mouvement, pas de baiser; elle ne faisait que plaquer son visage contre le sien. Une fois les témoins potentiels hors de vue, Téa s'éloigna sensiblement, en mordant la lèvre inférieure de Yuugi comme un animal qui joue avec sa proie.

-Téa... Tu me fais mal!

Elle lâcha prise et le jeta sur la terre humide.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'un ne prenne la parole. Elle, hésitante. Lui, incrédule.

Elle, méprisante.

Lui, apeuré.

-Téa, qu'est-ce qui-

-Qu'est-ce qui me prend?

Yuugi se tut, et baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son amie qui agissait si étrangement. C'était pénible de la voir si mal, hors de son état normal. Elle n'était pas bien. Peut-être même qu'elle souffrait. De quoi, il l'ignorait royalement.

Mais c'était sûrement de sa faute. Après tout, ses amis se sont retrouvés dans toutes sortes de situations par le passé. Il n'était pas impossible que Téa soit elle-même en danger en ce moment, un danger dont il ignorait la nature. Mais à voir la voracité du regard de son amie sur le pendentif, il commença à soupçonner qu'elle fusse sous l'emprise d'un être maléfique.

-Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Téa...

Il ne savait pas s'il parlait à son amie ou à quiconque était entrain de la contrôler. Il ne savait pas s'il essayait de réparer les pots cassés ou de gagner du temps.

Après ce qui semblait être un grand soupir de soulagement, Téa s'agenouilla auprès de lui et accota doucement la tête du garçon contre sa poitrine imposante. Il entendait un coeur battre fort, mais lentement. Avec fermeté et volonté. Comme une horloge. Ou une bombe près d'exploser.

-T... Téa, j-je...

-Shhh...

Elle agissait comme si elle voulait le rassurer. Lui frissonnait. Non pas d'angoise, car il avait la conviction profonde que le coeur de Téa est trop fort pour jamais faire mal à quelqu'un, mais à cause de la brise du soir qui froissait les feuilles des arbres et pliait leurs branches.

Un à un, les doigts de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur la bouche de Yuugi, comme pour la sceller. Si sa respiration demeurait aussi stable que son rythme cardiaque, celle du garçon, par contre, accélérait malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder son calme.

-Je sais déjà, Yuugi. Tu m'aimes. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Yuugi se sentait nu. Son coeur, violé.

Non, l'amie qu'il connaissait ne serait pas si cruelle avec lui. Elle n'est pas elle-même. Ce n'est pas elle qui parle. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Un esprit ancien comme Yami. Qui convoite le pendentif, comme tous les autres.

Mais si ce n'est pas Téa qui parle, et qu'il le sait, pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal de l'entendre lui parler si froidement?

L'esprit en elle (il est maintenant convaincu de sa théorie) ne connait pas la douleur. S'il se défend, s'il riposte, c'est Téa seule qui souffrira. Mais la main se serre de plus en plus fort autour de son visage, il sent que l'air va bientôt lui manquer, et il a, l'espace d'un instant, peur pour sa vie!...

Soudainement, Yuugi réalise qu'il pense davantage à son propre bien-être que celui de celle qu'il aime. Il se sent coupable.

Il cesse alors de résister et s'abandonne au sort qu'on lui réserve, confiant que Téa trouvera la force de refaire surface et mettre fin à ce supplice.

ooooo

Elle le tenait. Le faux Yuugi. Qui va disparaître pour de bon, et lui rendre son ami, l'innocent garçon qui ne connaissait pas encore le goût de la peur et de l'amertume. Ce garçon qu'elle aimait comme un frère. Ce qu'elle faisait, c'était pour son bien. Encore fallait-il passer à l'action.

Mécaniquement, elle repoussa Yuugi. Aussitôt, elle posa une main autour du cou frêle du garçon, et de l'autre, tira brusquement sur le pendentif. La chaîne céda d'un coup sec, non sans tirer un gémissement de son propriétaire.

Le puzzle était entre ses mains. Elle pouvait enfin le détruire, et il n'y avait personne autour pour l'en empêcher. Sans égard pour Yuugi (qu'elle avait relâché sans s'en rendre compte, tant parfaite était son état de transe), elle caressa l'objet magique comme si un génie allait en sortir.

Il fallait simplement le détruire. Le désassembler. Le jeter au loin suffirait également.

Mais maintenant que c'était possible, Téa s'en voyait incapable.

Quelque chose en elle, comme un appétit insurmontable, l'envahissait.

Fébrile, elle se mit presque malgré elle à embrasser l'objet sous les yeux horrifiés de Yuugi. Prise d'une rage inexplicable, elle hurla cette phrase qui ne venait pas d'elle, comme pour faire peur à ce désir d'auto-destruction qu'elle sentait naître en elle.

-LE PUZZLE MILLÉNIUM EST À MOI !!!

ooooo


End file.
